


Goldfish

by Blue_cupcake21



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mycroft Has a Goldfish, Sherlock - Freeform, goldfisj
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 07:36:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4820786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_cupcake21/pseuds/Blue_cupcake21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft has been following lestrade. When they meet one rainy night with a broken umbrella and one new, mycroft knows what he wants, and he intends to get Greg lestrade to be his goldfish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goldfish

~~~~~~~~~  
Mystrade  
~~~~~~~  
POV: Lestrade  
~~~~~~~  
I leaned against my broken umbrella in the rain waiting for a taxi of all things. So far none have stopped, I look like I just washed up from a shipwreck, I didn't expect them to. The rain just kept pouring and dripping down my face , not to forget ruining my suit in the process.  
I decided to just start walking back to The Yard. Yes, we call it that.  
I walked for a couple blocks and I felt as if I was going to pass out  
"Too many donuts" I whispered to myself. I was about to sit down when someone tapped me on the shoulder.  
" Detective lestrade , I have heard so much about you. Do you need a ride?" He said .  
I have never seen this man in my life but I had a feeling this was sherlock brother , Mycroft. The resemblance and lack of social skills were uncanny.Only something was nicer and different about Mycroft. Also I have seen pictures but I always imagined him as a fat man.  
"Your Mr.Holmes ,yes?" I said and before I even had a chance to say the last part of the yes He talked again.  
"Wait just a moment!" He said and walked over to a car parked right next to us. He opened it and pulled out a black umbrella.  
"It was always my favorite ,But you can use it for now " He handed me it. Instinct made me open it and then finally I think I began to dry.  
"Thank you ,Mr.Holmes"I said .  
He got red just before he said "Please,Call me mycroft"  
"If your coming with please hurry ,I have a meeting" He said and motioned for me to come into the car. I don't know why he gave me the umbrella if he was just going to invite me in the car.  
We both sat in the car and it began to go. There was a awkward silence before he spoke again."So I suppose your going to your home"He said.I nodded my head  
"Uh...Yes. why wouldn't I be" I said.  
"You could be heading to a girlfriends house" He said 'girlfriends' spittingly like it was a swear word.  
" I don't have a girlfriend " I said and let my hands fall to the side.for some awkward reason I felt attracted to this man. But with one thought of being sherlocks brother in law ,the thought faded.  
"Boyfriend I suppose" He said which stunned me a little. I never had anyone ask me that.  
"Um...No. I'm single" I said and scootched a little closer to him. I didn't really care about being related to sherlock if it worked out. I liked this man and I couldn't help it. I didn't want to, it was different and he most likely is married. On second thought that's not likely, He's a Holmes.  
"This looks like your stop" Before I could wonder how he knew where I lived the door opened.  
"You can keep the umbrella" He said. And I nodded a thank you and left.  
As I got inside I was about to set the umbrella down when a paper fell out. It looked like trash so I was going to throw it away in till I saw writing.  
"Gregory will you be my goldfish ?~MH" It said. I had no idea what it meant in till I saw his phone number and a smiley face beneath it. I smiled, put the umbrella away , and planned to call tomorrow. I went to sleep without nightmares for the first time since my divorce.  
~~~~~~~~~


End file.
